


Moondust/月尘

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s08e11 LARP and the Real Girl, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Sam
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:26:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4908799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam和Dean在月门的大帐篷里来了一发。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moondust/月尘

**Author's Note:**

> 有点焦虑。

      “你说得对，找乐子帮不了我。”Sam说，他的眉梢以一种古怪的、若有所思的方式抬起，那双榛绿色的眼睛忽然间充满了Dean的世界，他的心为接下来的回应倏地悬了起来，“它帮的是我们两个人。”  
  
      他们参加了那个见鬼的游戏，Dean不得不承认他还是从中获得了一些乐趣的，只除了拿顶该死的山顶洞人一样的假发，和他在号角吹响的时候差点恶狠狠地摔一大跤之外。他的衣服看上去更像个他妈的女仆了，他不懂明明是同样的衣服，Sam穿起来很正常，而他就看上去像个蹩脚的努曼诺尔人，让他手里的木剑都变得像个小姑娘的仙女棒了……这一定不是因为他比Sam矮了三英寸的缘故，一定不是。  
      结束的时候Sam在帐篷外面等他洗掉脸上的油彩，帐篷顶上尖尖的彩旗在寒风里流水一般飘扬。Dean关掉水龙头，手指痉挛地攥紧了洗手台，在血液里持续跳动着的燥热与兴奋逐渐冷却，沉淀成了冷冷的苦闷。他不安地咬着下唇，竭力不去想回程的路途中他该怎么面对Sam，和Sam沉甸甸的情绪。他甚至不确定Sam是否还愿意继续和他上路，见鬼的，如果他就这么离开，Dean不会试图挽留他。  
他逼迫自己走向弟弟：“玩得开心，huh?”意料之中地，Sam连睫毛都没有眨一下。直到下一秒。  
      Dean没有想过Sam会回应他，可出乎意料地，Sam回应了，他不仅是回应，还用了一种他妈的让他头晕目眩的方式。他用力地抓住了Dean那件古怪的戏服的领子，拖着他走进帐篷，然后几乎将他拽得离地。Sam持续地、近距离地瞪了他一会儿，然后毫不客气地咬住了Dean的嘴唇。  
      Dean的嘴唇因为反复的舔舐而湿润温暖，残留着威士忌的甘苦与辛辣，滚烫得几近融化。Sam用力地吻着他，尖利的牙齿倏地向下陷进柔软的唇瓣里去，血液的腥甜淹没了他的喉咙。Dean贴着他发出一声模糊的痛哼，细小的伤口在Sam反复的舔舐之下灼烈地燃烧起来，那热度顺着血管传遍了四肢百骸，让他浑身的血液都泛起隐秘的沸腾。  
      “S-Sam…mhhm……”  
      “别动。”Sam低低地呵斥道，睫毛闪动，一缕发丝从耳后飘下来，挡住了他暗沉沉的眼睛，那眼底仿佛笼了层林雾似的，显得模糊而疲倦。Dean有种错觉Sam马上就会跳起来将他揍得飞出帐篷，甚至更多，但Sam只是静悄悄地吻着他，时不时用力啃咬一下他丰润的唇瓣，再用舌头辗转着舔舐过刺痛的咬痕，像在雕刻一件他舍不得丢掉的工艺品，虽然满脸都是压抑的怒气。  
      Dean有充足的理由相信他就是那件工艺品，只除了他的价值更低一些。Sam之所以忍耐着、沉默着跟在他身边，只不过是因为他还没有那么无情。如果他弟弟不是那么像个小女孩的话，Dean现在肯定已经被丢出门外至少十来遍了。毫无疑问，Sam应该这么做。Dean没法不承认那就是自从Sam离开Amelia回到他身边的那天晚上起他就一直在忐忑地等待着那一刻。  
      而Sam，Sam此时的举动，无疑让Dean充满困惑。当嘴唇上的钝痛蔓延到让他忍不住想呻吟出声的时候，他开始拼命挣扎，发誓要用木剑在Sam身上戳两个窟窿。他弟弟被他吓了一跳，立刻放开了手。  
      “怎么？”他质问，看上去好像Dean做了什么不可理喻的事情，好像Dean刚刚拒绝了他一样。这个混蛋，他永远都不会拒绝他的。  
      “我以为，umm，我以为你不会想……”Dean张了张嘴，忽然意识到这有多么尴尬。他犹豫着移开目光，随便瞟向地毯上的一处刺绣花纹。  
      Sam睁大了眼睛，下意识想要反驳，随即意识到这的确是在他哥哥从炼狱回来之后第一次亲吻――他第一次亲吻Dean，因为后者已经连必要的触碰都尽量省去了，好像Sam是一尊碰不得的瓷偶。Sam在这之前曾短暂地想过要吻一吻Dean，只不过在那之后没几天Dean就碰了那个诅咒硬币，举着枪发誓要让他的脑浆溅到墙上去。  
      月门的游戏让他感到片刻的放松，而Sam一放松下来就情不自禁地想要亲吻Dean，想要磨蹭着他随便那一片裸露在外的皮肤，把手伸进他暗金色的短发里。这有一部分大概得归结于他小时候的习惯，剩下的，剩下的就是其它东西了，与那种有点变质了的、某种意义上却更为纯净、更为毫无保留的情感有关。  
      烛光跳动了一下，映在深红色的绸布上，斑驳的剪影更深。帐篷里那张大得有些愚蠢了的床（甚至还挂着丝绸的床幔，上帝）忽然间变得尴尬而不可忽视。他们互相瞪着，直到Sam发出一声突兀的咳嗽：“所以你…..”他叹着气问，撇嘴指了指床的位置，“你来还是不来啊？”  
      Dean沉默地走向他，木然地舔了舔嘴唇，看上去有点无可奈何地语塞。Sam握住他的腰将他拉近，试探地隔着粗糙的衣料摩挲着温热的皮肤。Dean的身体不自在地僵硬，他抬起下颌，脖颈的弧度紧绷成一条弧线，喉结不安地上下滑动。他的眼睛是一种通透的浅翠色，犹如宁静的美丽星云，光影贴着他浓长的睫毛抖动着，即将飞散成无数破碎斑驳的光点。  
      在他们以往的性爱中Dean总是聒噪而喋喋不休，而他此刻安静得令人不安。Sam皱着眉将Dean领口处那些琐碎的装饰物拨开，Dean甚至都没有想要脱掉鞋子把自己移到这张床上的欲望，至少在Sam看来，而这真让人郁闷。  
      “Dean…你知道，如果你不愿意的话，我们没必要――”  
      “闭嘴。我跟你一样痛恨印花的床，但我愿意，行吗？我想要这个。”Dean立刻反驳，好像刚刚一直拒绝说话的是另一个人，“我真的想，所以别......”他摇摇头，抓过Sam的手放在自己的腰带上。  
      “帮我把脱掉这愚蠢的衣服。”他命令，Sam低下头微微笑了出来。他无言地听从了这个要求，抽开那些繁复的系带，将粗糙的衣料一寸寸剥开。Dean随着他的动作不易察觉地轻轻战栗，他长长的睫毛飞速地抖动，在眼睑上投下淡淡的阴影。  
      “现在可以把你高贵的屁股挪到床单上了？”Sam翻了个白眼，将那身古怪的衣服随意丢到地上。他顺着Dean腰间漂亮的弧度来回抚摸，熨帖着光滑柔软的皮肤，向下滑到脊柱的凹陷。Dean咬住了嘴唇，任由Sam扣住他的腰将他放到床上去。  
      床单温暖而干燥，白色的床幔随着从门帘的缝隙里灌入的风而偶然地飘动。Dean眨掉眼睛里的汗水，努力无视Sam灼人的、比灯光还要更加难以忽略的目光，克制着想要咬住嘴唇的冲动。  
      慢慢地，他感到Sam靠近，抬起他的下颌给了他一个粗糙的吻，牙齿磕到了Dean下唇上的伤口，让他模糊地痛哼了一声。“脱掉它。”Sam贴着他的嘴唇说道，手指来到他内裤的边缘扯了扯。  
      “你已经脆弱到不能够脱掉它了吗？”Dean问，纯粹为了反驳他弟弟一句。  
      “我能，但我想看你自己来。”Sam说，“能停止这么幼稚了吗？”他尖锐地指出，把Dean的心思完完全全地猜透了，这个婊子。Dean下意识地发出嗤笑声，但这不能阻止他的脸颊一点点升温，他只有祈祷在暗黄的灯光下Sam看不见。有些东西，比如这个，他就是不想让Sam知道。  
      Dean拽掉自己的内裤，将它远远地丢到地上。“满意了？”他小声问道，性器在Sam灼热的目光里尴尬地一点点变硬了。他没有伸手碰它，他猜Sam也是这么想的，因为紧接着他弟弟就俯下身来亲了亲他：“想让你在我的阴茎上射出来。”  
      “是，是，好吧。”Dean妥协，伸手拽了拽Sam的衣服，两三下将它解开，着迷地看着他身上一条条泛白的伤痕。有的还尚未痊愈，透着淡淡的暗红，让他的心底充满疼痛而愧疚的骄傲感。Sam捉住他沿着伤痕抚摸的手指，放进嘴里吮吸，直到它们变得湿润而沾满唾液，泛着亮晶晶的光。  
      “Sam…？”Dean发出疑惑的声音，但Sam在他嘴唇上竖起一根手指停止了他。  
      “Shh，为我打开你自己。”Sam说，像是个轻柔的命令，但Dean愣住了。即便在以前他们也没这么玩儿过。  
      Sam注视着他，等待着，榛绿色的眼睛像凝固了的水彩，烛影摇落，仿佛星子流动在深深的湖水。Dean在他洞若观火的目光里慢慢地分开双腿，跪坐起来，性器在与床单的摩擦间愈发坚硬，滴落着半透明的前液。  
      他竭力不去想Sam这样做的意义，他最好不是为了逗弄他――因为天杀的，他会搞砸这个的，他真的会。他的每一根神经都因为这个而紧紧绷起。Dean犹豫着把手向身后探去，沿着臀缝摸索着自己的穴口，在指尖触碰到褶皱的环状肌肉时整个人剧烈地颤抖了一下，汗水以一种天崩地裂的方式从额头上滑落下来，沿着肩颈处的肌肉流淌，搁浅在精致的锁骨上。  
      他试探着慢慢打开自己，借着唾液的润滑撑开狭窄的穴口，逐渐深入。他的肠道干涩而艰难地包裹住他自己的手指，每一下移动都带来灼热的钝痛，让Dean用力地咬紧嘴唇。他听见Sam缓慢的呼吸抓紧急促，由浅而深地回荡在寂静的帐篷里。Dean不知道他弟弟是怎么能够每次都一下子找到他的前列腺的，他尝试着塞进第二根手指，痛楚铺天盖地地涌上来，而他只有徒劳地绞紧眉头，颤抖着将自己撕裂得更深，克制不住地反复抽着气，同时眨着眼睛让温热的液体顺着脸颊流下来。  
      Sam的呼吸停了一下。Dean始终不肯抬头看他，手指陷进透出深红色的穴口里艰涩地抽插，汗水沿着挺翘的臀瓣滴落在床单上，肩膀绷紧成扭曲的线条。可是Dean根本没有停下来的意思。  
      “疼？”Sam终于问道，Dean咬着嘴唇，睫毛细密地遮住了他的眼睛，可从他身体颤抖的幅度来看，Sam猜想那双眼睛里一定盈满泪水。他哥哥摇了摇头，拒绝给他回应或是停下，手指在自己体内陷得愈深，在紧致的肠道里艰难地分剪。Dean终于漏出了一声微弱的呜咽，他痛得呻吟出声，用力地眨着眼睛。  
      在他真正伤害到自己之前，Sam赶紧拉住了他的手腕。  
Dean立刻僵住了，他颤抖着，缓慢地抬起头，意料之中地，他的眼睛里充满湿润的水汽，有一些已经沾湿了他的下睫毛，顺着眼睑滑落下来。  
      “对不起，”他小声地道着歉，声音带着点嘶哑，听上去雾气浓重，“我不是故意要搞砸的，我……”他用力咬着嘴唇，身体微微蜷缩起来，暗金色的头发像浸泡在海水里的金子，柔软而美丽。  
      “Shh，放松，Dean，放松，”Sam安抚着他的哥哥，“你没有搞砸任何事情。”他握住Dean的手腕小心地将手指从他自己体内抽出。Dean痛苦地抽着气，竭力试图咽下一声呜咽。就在那一瞬间，Sam得以看清Dean是有多么混乱，多么不知所措，和他一样从里到外都是乱七八糟的一团。  
      “Dean……你为什么不停下来？”Sam叹气，将他固执的哥哥放倒在床垫上，摆成一个趴卧的姿势，手指探入臀缝按揉着酸痛的穴口，“你在伤害你自己，见鬼的，你很疼，你为什么不停下来？”  
      Dean拒绝回答他，取而代之的，他哥哥仅仅是沉默地将自己的一边脸颊埋进枕头里，长而卷翘的睫毛遮住了湿润的绿眼睛。  
      “你不欠我什么，你知道吧？”Sam说，缓慢地重新打开Dean的身体，温柔而小心翼翼地在他体内扩张，“这也不是什么见鬼的惩罚。以为能让你提起兴致。”  
      他挫败地咕哝着，“我没在对你发火，好吗？我确实很生气，但这不代表我就要走了或者什么的。”Dean拱起脊背让Sam在他脊柱的凹陷出落下一个吻，抚摸着他湿淋淋的燥热的皮肤。“我仍然信任你，并且是的，你也可以信任我，Dean，你不信任我吗？”  
      Sam抽出手指，亲吻Dean的头发。  
      “放松，”他说，Dean顺从地舒展身体，翻过身，绿眼睛被汗水和泪水洗得更加明亮。Sam在他嘴唇上吮出一个吻：“真美，”他情不自禁地说，知道Dean会为这个大发脾气。  
      但相反地，Dean只是深深地凝视着他，继而撇了撇嘴，看上去不准备计较这一次了。他舔了舔Sam的唇瓣，移开眼神，然后转过身去让Sam进来，在细微的痛楚里皱起眉头。他穴口紧紧箍着Sam的阴茎，内里如同天鹅绒一般滚烫柔软。  
      Sam伸手绕到Dean身前握住他呈现出深红色的阴茎，漂亮的手指圈住底部浅浅地套弄着，同时在他体内毫不留情地冲撞，碾磨着脆弱的肠壁，吞下Dean所有的颤抖和不自知的抽噎低泣。他每一次抽插都准确地撞击在Dean的前列腺上，深深地埋进他的身体里。终于，Dean在他手中颤抖着高潮了，白色的液体溅满了Sam的掌心。而Sam持续地顶弄着，然后也高潮了，性器软化下来。  
      他伸手拥住Dean，感受着他蜷缩进自己的怀里，潮湿的金发拂过他的脖子。Dean疲惫地闭着眼睛，在Sam轻声的安抚里无言地放松下来。  
      “我不是你的他妈的小妞，Sammy。”过了一会儿，Dean在他怀抱里模糊地嘟囔。Sam为这个称呼真心实意地微笑起来。  
      他们都需要好好地睡上一觉了。  
  
      END


End file.
